1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring systems and in particular to a device, such as a duplex outlet or switch, which can be suitably connected to such a system.
2. The Prior Art
Wiring systems for housing and modular units are well known. Initially the systems required the running of cable with individual switches and receptacles being attached to the conductors by means of screws. In order to effect the connection, the cable had to be cut, the conductors bared, bent, and secured around a screw in the receptacle. More recent innovations and cable improvement have allowed the use of cable that is fully insulated by flexible plastic materials with a plastic jacket enclosing insulated conductors. In order to terminate such a cable it is necessary to simply slit the jacket, to get access to the conductors, and then make an insulation piercing connection with the individual conductors of the cable by suitable terminals. Examples of such terminals may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,319; 3,848,220; and 3,854,114. There have also been a number of known mounting means whereby such a device can be secured into position in an associated sidewall, such as plaster board used in modern home building. Examples of such systems and devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,739 and 3,935,637 with a specific mounting means being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,874.